Forever A Shadow In Time
by kibasgirl521
Summary: sometimes people make wrong choices and things turn out fine, they live their lives normally...well i guess i wasn't one of those people, seeing as my life never ended... rated for language and if my mind wanders
1. Prologue

Okay people, I hope you like my story and all. Please review and tell me how you honestly liked it. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATED TO HIM.

I only own my character and her insaneness……

Alone for eternity… I guess that would be me. All my friends and family have passed away, but I still remain here… in this time escaping body. At first it was fun, seeing as I couldn't die and all, but now I just wish it could end.

Now that I think about it, maybe I should have never made that deal in the first place, then I might still be human. Ha, ha, what a laugh! But… it could never work. I'm used to being alone and it's okay. Time passes by and I can only watch from the shadows…

I leapt silently through the trees as I estimated my pursuers. There were five ANBU, three coming from behind and one on each of my sides. From their headbands they seem to be from the Twilight Village, my old home. Their pace increased as they zeroed in on me. Bad Move.

Quickly, I made a shadow clone and had her stop in the middle of a nearby clearing. Almost at once they surrounded my clone. Now having a view of them from up in my tree, I could evaluate them better.

Like always, they had the animal masks on, but I suspect they are imposters. Even though they are wearing the Twilight Village insignia, they do not act like them. Twilight ANBU do not pursue their targets, they use complicated jutsus' to kill them instantly and these looked like they were waiting for something.

My shadow clone narrowed her eyes as an ANBU with a bear mask on stepped up to her. He proceeded to pull out a document form his kunai pouch and give it to her, " Under Lord Orochimaru's orders, we are to pursue and capture you, if you refuse his proposal."

I held back a giggle as my clone's lip twitched until it turned into a full out smirk. The ANBU tensed into a defense position as the clone disappeared for a second. Then the scent of blood filled the air.

Okay that is it for the prologue! The next one will not be a chapter, but the girl's information and stuff…. Later!


	2. Profile

**Okay let me just say that I do not own naruto or anything related to him. I only own my character and her insaneness.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Name: Kina May Anamaru

Nicknames: Kina-chan, Kitty-chan

Age: ?

Hair Style: Short with bangs over her left eye

Hair Color: White then fades to light blue

Eye Color: Dove gray, but she is not blind

Clothes: Black choker with the Jashinism symbol on it, purple tank top with a black fishnet undershirt, black and purple arm and leg warmers, black skirt with fishnet tights, village headband around waist like a belt, gray ninja sandals

Personality: Bi-polar; mostly nice, but can be violent and easily angered in certain situations

Height: 4'9 inches

Weight: 92 lbs

Likes: Sour and sweet candy, sleeping, watching the clouds and stars, reading Make Out Paradise and other novels

Dislikes: Cold showers, bitter foods

Hobbies: Basically any artistic activity, training

Ninja Village: ?

Ninja Rank: Missing Nin

Chakra Elements: Water and wind

Attack Range: Both long and short distance

Jutsu Style: Mostly ice based

Weapons: Kunai, senbon needles, shurriken, and a dagger sealed in a scroll

Kekei Genkai: Neko's Gyoushi (Cat's Gaze)

Blood Type: AB

Religion: Jashinism

Birthday: February 25

Star Sign: Pieces

Favorite Color: Metallic forest green with a hint of silver

Favorite Food: Sushi

Favorite Animal: Cats

* * *

**Well, the next one will finally be chapter 1 so please review and tell me what you really think about it. Honesty is Policy.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay, I do not own Naruto or anything related to him. I only own my character and her insaneness.**

* * *

"Jeez, how many ninja does the Sound Village have…" I growled lightly to myself as more and more shinobi appeared to search the surrounding forest. It seemed that this Orochimaru character wasn't gonna give up to easily. Now, I couldn't possibly continue my journey to Suna and staying in the immediate area was a major no no… Damn it, this was totally messing up my schedule! Ever since those passing ninjas found the remains of my capture squad, things have been crazier than normal. Only Jashin knows its been how long since someone recognized my face, let alone talk to me. Then again I have been rather careless these past few days, seeing as I didn't dispose of the bodies properly…

Whatever, back to the task at hand. I'll probably need to lay low for a while until those oro-nins clear the hell out and then resume my trip to the Sand Village. The best place right now would be Konoha, since it's almost time for the Chunin Exams and a lot of ninja come and go out of the village to watch, so hopefully no one would notice me.

I sighed and ran back in the direction I came from, toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I really don't know how long its been since I've been there, probably awhile back when I was in my early thirties… As much as I hate the Hidden Leaf Village, it is a beautiful place, lots of wildlife and forests unlike the deserts of the Wind Country and the wetlands of the Waves Country.

I shook my head at such thoughts, there was no time for talk like that, right now I had to focus on getting to Konoha fast. I sped my pace rapidly when I heard a twig snap. Glancing to my right I saw a group of Leaf Ninja heading back toward their village.

Three younger kids and a Jounin, probably coming back from a long mission by the looks on their faces. It didn't seem like a happy one either.

Out of the small ones, two were boys and there was only one girl. I snorted that wasn't how it had been back in my day.

The first boy had short blonde hair and blue eyes, also some whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He wore such a bright orange jumpsuit that I almost fell from held back laughter. Oh, he had such bad fashion sense. He seemed to hold a rivalry with the other male. I also sensed an abnormal amount of chakra coming from him.

The next boy had black hair and charcoal colored eyes, I had seen this feature somewhere before… He sported a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it and white shorts. Fuck! I hate Uchihas and I'll be damned if I have to see him around the village.

The last squad member, she had bright pink hair, green eyes and…Oh my god, she was ogling that Uchiha brat! Ugh, she had to be a fan girl. Her clothes consisted of a dark pink or was that red dress with a circle on the back, signifying her as a Haruno and some white under shorts.

Now the Jounin… I already knew this one, Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. I had seen him when he was an ANBU, trying to track me down. He never did take me in, though we did meet a few times. Kakashi was one of there few who knew I still existed.

I sped up my pace again, not wanting him to catch me watching them. Besides, I wanted to beat Kakashi and get to Konoha first.

Kakashi's POV

I looked up from my book as I felt eyes watching me and my team, glancing up above my eye widened slightly. Kina Anamaru was heading straight for Konoha as we were and she was studying us. I'd have to tell the Hokage about this later…

I chuckled lightly, earning confused looks from my genin, of course she would show herself when I wasn't ANBU anymore. Her figure disappeared, leaving me and my students by ourselves. I turned back to my book. These next few day would be quite interesting.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you like it. Remember to review, honesty is policy! Next up kina enters the hidden leaf village!**


End file.
